в ℓ σ σ d у я σ ѕ є ѕ
by ItsOnlyForYou
Summary: He promised to himself that he would destroy anything that corrupted society. But once the Red Rose strikes once more, he can't help but involve himself into the crime investigation. Curiosity killed the cat; did satisfaction bring it back?  BEING REMADE
1. Promises?

I've always promised myself I would destroy anything that corrupted society. Kill anything and anyone in the way of achieving peace and humanity. That's why I joined the army, in order to stop all their madness from spreading.

_How about getting your life together first?_

_Really dude, you need to get laid._

_Let's take a nap, you're tired!_

My thoughts scatter amongst one another; it was difficult to even start a life when I don't know how mines ended so quickly. In high school was very social—I even dated a few times. But now, even talking to someone has become such a chore. I _suppose_ I'm not the friendliest guy in the army.

The files needed to be corrected and filed, I thought to myself while sipping a mug of dark coffee. Flipping my thumb through all the paper work I left unfinished, I attempted to search for the one that needed to be corrected.

_Recent murders, recent murders, recent murders…_

_**Gotcha.**_

It was a thick file; papers were sticking out of every direction and even the file itself was yellowing from its aging. The first document I see is a blurry security photograph of a young girl; her blonde honey comb hair was tied up into a messy bun as a rose clipped it all together. It was too blurry to make out her face. Her name is unknown—even to us—but we call her the Red Rose. Every massacre her army has slaughtered left red rose petals.

_She's insane_, was the first thought that I accumulated to after finishing reading her files. _She kills her victims by torturing them with bullets in every area besides the brain and heart. She probably watches them beg and scream as she shoots them. Then after she's bored with them, she finishes them off with a bullet to the brain._

Do you see where I'm coming from? People like this have to be stopped; forget their reasons of murder, it's just so inhumane to end innocent lives like this!  
>My hands start to tremble and shake a bit. I can't help but want to throw up at the sight of her recent murder scene.<p>

"Kagamine?"

"Get out." Those were the first words that slip out of my mouth before I even got to think. I didn't like company, especially uninvited company.

"C-Commander Hatsune would like to speak with you."

I sigh, flipping through the files once more. It was Major Shion—one of the shyest Majors ever. It aggravates me how he's so hesitant of eliminating these murderers. He always wants to spare them a life or two.

"What does the Commander want with me?" I ask in a monotone voice, observing other files of the Red Rose. "I'm on my break, he should know that already."

"W-Well, he told me that it was important. I believe it involved the recent attacks of the nearby towns."

I pushed my toe to the left, spinning my chair around to speak to Major Shion. He was toying with his blue navy hat he recently bought. It was obvious that he was scared of me—my personality towards others hasn't been very…positive.

"You believe? You're supposed to be a Major, aren't you?" I ask, raising my brow.

Is he even taking his job seriously? I furiously ask myself. It seemed unreasonable for someone like him to be serious about this type of work.

"Well…yes b-but! Please just see the Commander…" His eyes shift away from my intense stare. Okay, it was a glare.

"Give me a minute; I'll talk to him as soon as I finish these files."

"O-okay!" He literally skipped out of my room while shutting the door forcefully. I could hear the sound of cold water being drawn.

...It isn't my fault he's scared shitless of me.

Shrugging, I went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>.Kaito's POV.<strong>

After I exited Kagamine's room, I ran straight to the sink.

"Calm down, he's just your co-worker…" I attempt to reassure myself before splashing cold water onto my sweaty face.

It's odd to be scared of your own co-worker, I know. But this is Kagamine. His honest and blunt words really make him hard to talk to; not to mention his expression…

No matter what he does—let it be peeing, cooking, eating, or fighting—it's the exact same expression!

..

..

…I'm a failure as a Major, aren't I?

_I mean seriously! Even if we left him out in the winter, I bet someone would mistake him for a snowman!_ I think to myself.

I approach the tall, wooden door. The doorknob was already rusting and the name tag on the door has faded. It goes to show how much appreciation we have for architecture, eh?

"Commander? Are you there?" I call out to the dark room once I open the door. I was left to talk to empty space. "Hey, Mikuo come on dude, you know I'm scared of the dark…"

**_Clap_**

**_Clap_**

"Kaito, Kaito!" I was greeted by a very smiley faced teal haired Commander. "So how did it go with Lenny?"

"He said to give him a moment; apparently he's finishing up some paperwork."

"Well that's no fun; he's always cooped up in that room!"

A thick file was then thrown right into my face. Its contents spilled along the floor. I half-glared at Mikuo.

"I want you to help me with something Kaito-kun~"

I raise a brow at the files content; it revealed blurry images of a woman… and the fact that Mikuo was playing with a stuffed bunny. After squeaking its paw, Mikuo proceeded to rip the bunny in half. It revealed a thick parchment of notes and a photo.

"Recently, we caught a really good photo of her and once we…"

His voice wandered into a different department of my mind; all I could do was stare at the newly taken photo on Mikuo's desk.

Her long honey-comb strands of hair fell from the messy bun that was pinned with a blossoming rose. Along with the rose, a white ribbon was tied behind her bun; she wore a wired grin as well as cerulean, insane eyes. An officer coat was draped along her slender shoulders; she wore a short—and breathtaking—black & red kimono.

"—and when it comes to that, I want you to interrogate her. Okay~?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm back (&amp; alive).<p>

I'm going to be rewriting bloody roses all over again.

/faints

Honestly, I decided I wanted to upload chapter 7, but when I reread my story I nearly puked. My writing style was horrible, and the plot was too much rushed. And thus,** BOOM**, you guys are going to get a _much_ better story.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_** ! PLEASE REVIEW !**_**]**

_!Reviews make me more motivated to write!_

* * *

><p><strong>.Information about Characters in this Chapter.<strong>

**Name: **Len Kagamine.

**Age:** 18

**Occupation: **Major in Army.

**Height:** 5'9

**Bonus Info:**

- Len enjoys coffee.

- He is socially awkward with people; he tends to speak before he thinks.

- Dislikes Mikuo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Name:<span>** Kaito Shion.

**Age****:** 26

**Occupation:** Major in Army.

**Height:** 6"3

**Bonus Info:**

- He is terrified of Len; he finds him very intimidating.

- Kaito, despite being a Major, chugs down ice cream. He eats ice cream every day.

- Even Len ackowledges his fighting skills as a solider.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Name:<span>** Mikuo ?

**Age:** 20

**Occupation:** Commander in Army.

**Height:** 6'0

**Bonus Info:**

- He is actually a genius; having a ridiculous high IQ.

- Plays with dolls most of the time.

- Is secretly in love with someone.


	2. The Red Rose

"I-It's the devil! The devil has possessed the young lady!" One of the monks screamed, running for his beads. His terrified expression satisfied me more than enough. Perhaps I should give him what the **'devil'** has done to me?

"Oh _come on **now**~_" I sigh with boredom; the monk is trying to destroy me with prayers and chants. "Can't we **play** a bit more, Mister Monk?"

I twirled the trigger guard around my index finger, before shooting several other monks whom attempted to grab me from behind. Seeing how many more monks started running towards me I twirled my dual pistols around; I criss-crossed my arms, firing and penetrating the flesh of the nearby monks.

"W-_Why_!"

"That's a **complicated** question, Mister." I coaxed, shifting over towards the helpless monk. His trembling fingers that clasped around the large beads sent shocks of adrenaline through my body. I just wanted to rip his fingers out of those sockets and listen to his pained screams.

"Tell me, are you suffering?"

My voice trails off into a distance, feeling my eyes close in bliss. The beautiful memories that I have now created are with me forever.

_Right, Mistress Miku?_

"S-Suffer…ing?"

His voice was obviously coated in confusion. Of course, why would it not be? The Red Rose—mass murderer of many innocent lives has just asked a question to her next of many victims.

"Oh don't worry." My infamous wired grin stretched across my cheeks. "I, the Red Rose, shall help you end this suffering."  
>I cocked my pistol at his head, ready to aim and end his life. I observed his body figure—shaking in fear as he clasped his hands, begging for his life.<p>

"P-Please! Spare me!"

"Oh? Now why on earth should I spare a life?" I coaxed affectionately. My eyes were fixated at my Glock, rubbing the dust and blood that may have dirtied it. I may be a murderer, but I refuse to see my beautiful Glock covered with litter.

"I-I'll give you anything you want!" His figure shuttered at my presence as I took a step closer to him. "Let it be riches or fame! J-Ju-Just let me live!"

My smile had faltered.

"How.._**.boring.**_"

I cocked my gun at his face; his hands attempting to block my bullets. While they covered most of his face, his bald head was still revealed.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"_

"W—Why..." The Monk's expression widened in confusion rather than fear.

His hand severely bleeding from the three bullets I shot. I had shot two at the back of his hand and one at the knuckles—what can I say? I love the sound of bones cracking as if they were going to break any second.

"I'm still human." I turned my back; the Monk sang a soft chain of curses at me as I take more steps towards the archway of the temple.

**"...Just kidding."**

_**Click!**_

I really do enjoy the sound of ripping flesh.

...The screams just add on to my enjoyment.

_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante ?_

* * *

><p><strong>.LEN's POV.<strong>

**.flashback start.**

_"Well, what did you want?" _

_I stood in front of the door, several feet away from the Commander. My arms were folded in a bored manner, not even caring. _

_"Leen-kun! It's so nice to see you; lately you've been neglecting me so I cry myself to sleep—"_

_His childish voice and friendly behavior escalated to my point of annoyance. Rubbing my temples, I try to pretend he isn't here. _

_"Just cut the crap already." I bluntly throw at him. It isn't my fault that he annoys me. "Tell me what I'm summoned for already. I don't want to see your face." _

_"So harsh, Len-kun!" He feigned hurt while he clasped his fingers on the area his heart was. His eyes start to water and he pouts at my behavior._

_It really makes me want to throw up on him. _

_"You know there's been a recent, mass attack at the Red Temple. I want you to go investigate; collect as much information as you can. If you need, you can bring Luka-chan and Kaito-kun with you."_

_"Isn't this usually the type of work the lower classes do?" _

_I raise my blonde brow in confusion. It's not like I didn't care about the victims—I do. However, usually, I'm summoned to attack the murderers rather than investigate the damages and leftovers the murderers leave. _

_"Oh, Len-kun. Perhaps the name of the murderer may refresh your memory?" _

_Mikuo had replied with a eerie smile; his hand flipped over a thick photo as he pushed the photo towards me. _

_My eyes widened. _

_It was **her.**_

_The **Red Rose.**_

**.flashback end.**

* * *

><p>Whew! It took a while for this chapter, but here we are!<p>

I'm hoping to write as much as I can. Would you care to support me?

_**[ PLEASE REVIEW ! ]**_

_reviews make me highly motivated to write!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>.Information about Characters in this Chapter.<strong>**_

_****Name:**** _"_The Red Rose._"

_****Age:****_ 18

_****Occupation:****_ Colonel in the EVILS

_****Height:****_ 5"5

_****Bonus Info:****_

- Not much is known about her..

- She likes cats.

- **DANGEROUS PERSON.**


End file.
